


你是要小狼狗还是小奶狗？

by AJINajin



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJINajin/pseuds/AJINajin





	你是要小狼狗还是小奶狗？

其实判断SCI闲不闲很容易，比如看看满脸通红的小白驰旁边是不是坐着赵祯；蒋玲是不是趴在桌上睡觉；马韩是不是抱着手机和陈佳怡煲电话粥；以及展大博士是不是在玩手机。  
显而易见今天是SCI快乐的一天，赵祯在和白驰讨论晚上吃完饭去哪家新开的酒店；蒋玲睡得不省人事；马韩一口一个“宝宝”的哄着对面的人；展博士刷微博刷的正高兴。  
突然展耀划过一个热门：“男朋友是要小奶狗还是小狼狗。”展耀皱了皱眉，咋的男朋友就不能像个人？？？可是看了一会突然觉得有点意思，有些人的男朋友温顺乖巧，就像刚出生不久还在蹭奶吃的小奶狗；有些则是霸道腹黑，像是紧紧将猎物护在身后不让别人靠近的小狼狗。但是白羽瞳呢？白羽瞳是个啥？  
所以展耀开始细致的观察恋人。  
中午回家吃饭，还是吃的海鲜烩面，展耀吃了很多很多次，但是每次进嘴还是感慨一句小白的厨艺真好。抬眼一看对面的白羽瞳满眼期待的看着自己，仿佛自己一夸完他他就能原地变出一条高兴的到处乱甩的大尾巴。啊，这时候白羽瞳是奶狗。  
再到下午两人和重案组一起出了个外勤。挟持人质的罪犯的面前站的是展耀，展耀正在试图谈判。但是犯人的情绪似乎完全不受控制，在展耀费劲巴拉说了一通之后不仅没听进去，还举起了枪。幸而重案组的组员已经从窗外破入，展耀就感到手腕传来一阵拉扯，白羽瞳闪到了自己身前，抬着枪纹丝不动的对着被按在地上制服的人。回去的车上白羽瞳一直没说话，展耀觉得白羽瞳可能是有些急了，趁红灯伸手拍了拍他的手，白羽瞳一下子泄了气一般：“猫儿，以后我们再也不帮重案组出这种外勤了，咱顾好sci就行了。”展耀笑着应下，想起那时候白羽瞳站在自己面前的坚定的背景，心里确定这是小狼狗了。  
回去之后两人舒舒服服的泡了个澡就上床休息。展耀半夜被踩空的梦惊醒，心里嗤笑自己都奔着三十去了还在长个儿？醒来之后就开始想上厕所，轻手轻脚的从白羽瞳怀里钻出来，看着白羽瞳小小的动了一下，吓得灯也不敢开，踮着脚尖摸黑去了洗手间。出来之后掀开被子翻上床，白羽瞳突然就凑过来抱紧了自己，一边拼命把自己往他胸前按，一边还迷迷糊糊的用下巴蹭展耀的头。展耀觉得好玩，小奶狗又回来了。  
觉得爱人实在可爱，展耀把自己从被子里拔出个头，挪上去吧唧亲了白羽瞳嘴角一下，谁知白羽瞳突然醒了，邪笑着把展耀按在床上。“你你你干什么！！明天还要上班！！白羽瞳！！！你别亲我！！！”“猫儿，是你先亲我的。”白羽瞳胡乱扒下展耀的衣服，一口咬在胸前的立起上，展耀惊呼了一声，抓着他的头发自暴自弃：“你快点，要不然我明天起不来。”白羽瞳已经蓄势待发，高昂挺在穴口处：“猫儿，刚才你亲我的时候上帝在我耳边说了一句话，”白羽瞳一边往里操一边开口，“在劫难逃。”展耀闭上了眼，放任自己在欲海沉沦，去他妈的小奶狗小狼狗吧，都是狗屁，被操的都是自己!!  
第二天展耀在镜子前看什么衣服能遮住胸前的吻痕，厨房传来了白羽瞳的声音：“猫儿，早上吃什么？”一如既往的阳光清新，展耀却没那么待见，冲出房间扒在白羽瞳面前：“我算是看清了，啥小奶狗小狼狗，男人都是大猪蹄子！！”  
白羽瞳拿着锅铲看着展耀气呼呼的走出去猛地往沙发上一坐，又因为腰疼弹了起来，无奈的笑了。不过话说回来，展耀刚才说自己啥又是奶狗又是狼狗的，最后还出来个猪蹄子了？？自己在展耀那到底是个什么玩意儿？？  
而展耀是怎么想的呢？关于小奶狗和小狼狗该要哪个。展大博士不屑的笑了，呵，小孩子才做选择，博士当然是全部都要。


End file.
